heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
Master Yoda is a wise diminutively-sized green creature in the Star Wars universe, appearing as a supporting protagonist in the second and third original films, as well as one of the major protagonists of all three prequel trilogy films. Description A renowned Jedi master whose dialogue often includes reversed grammar, Yoda made his first on-screen appearance in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back where he is responsible for training Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Jedi. His final chronological appearance is Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, when he floats away peacefully at the age of 900, but not before he reveals to Luke that Princess Leia is his sister. He also appears extensively in the two animated Clone Wars series as well as the Star Wars Expanded Universe of novels and comic books. Despite his old age, he has matched up well against younger opponents. In the original films, he trains Luke Skywalker to fight against the evil Galactic Empire. In the prequel films, he serves as Grand Master of the Jedi Council and as a general in The Clone Wars. In 2008, Yoda was selected by Empire magazine as the 25th greatest movie character of all time. On their list of the 100 Greatest Fictional Characters, Fandomania.com ranked Yoda at number 60. Film Appearances The Phantom Menace Yoda was Grand Master of the Jedi Council at the time Qui-Gon Jinn reported that he encountered a Sith on Tatooine and he also brought Anakin Skywalker to the Council because he wabted to train him as a Jedi. Yoda tried but he refused saying there was too much fear in his future. He later attended Qui-Gon's funeral, who died by the hands of the Sith Darth Maul, alongside Mace Windu and they talked about the return of the Sith, with Yoda saying that there are always a Sith master and a Sith apprentice. Mace agrees but wonders which one Maul was. Attack of the Clones Ten years after Qui-Gon's death Yoda is still head of the Jedi council and him and the Jedi are dealing with a seperatist movement led by Jedi turned Sith Count Dooku. Former Queen of Naboo Padmé Amidala has been the victim of many assassination attempts and the Council have sent Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker to guard her. After a failed assassination attempt by Zam Wessel, Yoda and the Council send Obi-Wan to track down the killer of Wesell and sends Anakin to protect Senator Amidala on Naboo. Later on he was with the Council when Obi-Wan contacted them from the planet Kamino where he found that a dead Jedi had a Clone Army made and their genetic template was a man named Jango Fett, who lived there with his son Boba. Theytold him to arrest Jango so he went to do so. They were later contacted by Obi-Wan who had landed on Geonosis found that Fett was associated with Count Dooku, but he was captured before he could finish. Anakin got the message and asked if he could go to rescue him, but he was denied by Yoda and Master Windu. Windu led a strike team of Jedi to rescue Obi-Wan whilst Yoda went to pick up the Clone Army. thumb|250px|left|Yoda fights Count Dooku. At Geonosis all Jedi (including Anakin and Padmè who disobeyed their orders) were surrounded by droids when Yoda and the Clone Army came in gunships, saving the Jedi and Senator. Later after Dooku defeated Obi-Wan and Anakin in a hangar but thrn Yoda came and Dooku began to shoot Force lightning at him, but he was able to reflect it back at him and the two began to duel. Yoda nearly won but Dooku caused a barrier to fall on Obi-Wan and Anakin, prompting Yoda to hold it up with the Force, allowing Dooku to escape. The Clone Army became soldiers for the Republic and Yoda became a general in the Clone Wars. Revenge of the Sith Yoda remained Grand Master of the Council for the three years that were the Clone Wars. The Council had become suspicious of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was captive on board General Grievous' ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to rescue him and returned after Anakin also killed Dooku at Palpatine's urging. Palpatine asked Anakin to be his representative on the Council. Anakin asked if he could be a Jedi master, but they denied it and asked Anakin to spy on Palpatine. They sent Obi-Wan to Utapau to apprehend Grievous and Yoda went to Kshyyk to assist the wookies in the war. After Order 66 was initiated by Palpatine, Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force. As two Clone Troopers sneaked up behind him and prepared to shoot him when he jumped up and decapitated them. Him and Chewbacca went into the forests and Yoda left in a ship so he could go meet Senator Bail Organa. They went to rescue Obi-Wan who killed Grievous but was betrayed by his soldiers. Yoda and Obi-Wan went into the Jedi Temple where they found that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side and became Palpatine's (now known as Darth Sidious) apprentice, Darth Vader. Obi-Wan asked if he could face Sidious so he wouldn't have to kill Anakin, but Yoda said he wouldn't be a match for him and went to face Sidious. Yoda went to Sidious' throne room and knocked his guards out. Sidious zapped him with Force lightning, but Yoda got up quickly and the two began to duel. The fight ended in the Senate room with Sidious winning. He sent Yoda down to the vents and he crawled through them, knowing he was no match for Sidious. He left with Bail and they went to Mustafar to pick up Obi-Wan. They arrived and found Obi-Wan (who had supposedly killed Anakin) and Padmè who was pregnant with Anakin's child and brought them off the planet. Padmè had twins who she called Luke and Leia just before dying. Yoda said they would have to hide the twins from the Empire so Obi-Wan took Luke to his uncle and aunt on Tatooine and would watch over him from afar, while Bail and his wife took Leia to Alderaan. Yoda went into exile on the swamp planet Dagobah. The Empire Strikes Back Twenty two years later, Yoda was the only Jedi left as Obi-Wan Kenobi died three years prior at the hands of Darth Vader. Obi-Wan was training Anakin's son, Luke, but didn't tell him Darth Vader was his father. Luke came to Dagobah after the ghost of Obi-Wan visited him on Hoth and told him to learn from Yoda. When Luke arrived, Yoda pretended to be a small creature who knew Yoda and offered to take him to him. Later on while they were in Yoda's hut, Luke snapped saying they were wasting time. Yoda began to talk to Obi-Wan through the Force saying Luke was impatient causing Luke to deduce him as Yoda. Luke convinced Yoda to train him so he did, but Luke got frustrated when he asked him to move his sunken ship and furiously asked him to try. Yoda was able to do it and said there is no try, you do or you do not. Later on Luke had a vision of his friends in pain and went to rescue them abandoning his training, to Yoda and Obi-Wan's disaproval. When Luke left Yoda and Obi-Wan talked with Obi-Wan saying he is their only hope, but Yoda said there is another. (Referring to Leia). Return of the Jedi By the time of Return of the Jedi, Yoda had become gravely ill and Luke had returned to Dagobah while in his last moments. On his death bed, he told Luke that his Jedi training was nearly completed with only one last thing remaining: confront Darth Vader. Unfortunately after learning that Vader was his father, Luke didn't have the heart to kill him. As Yoda slowly began to lose the will to live, he gave him one last warning about the Dark Side and not to underestimate the powers of the Emperor otherwise he would suffer the same fate as his father did. In his last words, he tried to tell Luke there was another Skywalker (referring to Leia being his twin sister) before dying quietly and becoming one with the force. Yoda is last in in spirit at the end of the film alongside the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the reformed Anakin Skywalker, watching the Rebels celebrating their victory over the Empire. Television Appearances Star Wars Rebels Even though Yoda doesn't make a pyshical appearance in the Disney XD seires Star Wars Rebels, he does make a vocal appearance in the episode "Path of the Jedi" where through the force guides Kanan's padawan Ezra Bridger through the Jedi Temple on Lothal. Gallery Trivia *In E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, during the trick-or-treat scene, Yoda was included as a child's Halloween costume. *Yoda is also the second name of Gabe Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) External links * Yoda on Wookieepedia * Soul Calibur Wiki - Yoda Category:Aliens Category:Wise Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Star Wars characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Creatures Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Swordsmen Category:Ghosts Category:Adults Category:Mentors Category:Jedi Category:Heroes Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Mischievous characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters